


Everyday is a new one

by ieinn



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a crossover, Because I love both games, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, I dont know a lot of tags to put this as tbh, M/M, RIP half the cast actually lmao, Zombies, rip papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieinn/pseuds/ieinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"trust no one, and keep ya hair short"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday is a new one

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, but then again i wrote this at like 3 am so chapters will be longer
> 
> hope ya enjoy :)

It was a nice day. The sky was adorned with a bright blue, and fluffy white clouds floated above. Cars passed by on the freeway riding to and from the city. Roadsigns hung overhead and were stuck on the side of the highway. It was a day that seemed like a movie, a dream.

Sans looked from the window, and then to his cuffs. Bound tightly around his bones, he shook them a little and sighed. The cuffs were made specially to cancel out with monster magic, making it nearly impossible for monsters to escape from them.

He sat in the brown leather seats, dark bags under his eyes, tired. He looked at the rear view mirror, meeting the eyes of the cop that shifted back and forth from the mirror to the road. The cop looked old, probably in his late 50's. He didn't have much of the gray hair that clung to his head, and wrinkles creased all around his face, but his eyes still showed the spirit of a young cop. After glancing back and forth at sans for a while, he spoke.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then", he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sans stayed silent for a while, before answering, "does it really matter?"

"Nah, not much...ya know I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually 'round this time i get the "I didn't do it"

"welp", he leans back in his seat, "not from me"

"Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

There was a pause before the intercom spoke,

'We got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree, Exit 285. All cars asked to keep a look out 91V in the area.'

The cop looked back at Sans, then turned back to his wheel, "I followed your case, you being a monster and all."

"so you got an opinion then"

"Naw just thought it was interestin'. Came up to Ebbot to be a cop in the seventies I always wanted to do a murder case. Like that senatorial mess, ya got yourself into. With all due respect...a real shame that is.

Police cars drove past, back to the city in rushes, Sans noticed how many were heading that way.

"You know my whole family used to be regulars at your folk's drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

Sans smiled, "sure is"

The cop nods, "Good"

The intercom came in again, 'Please be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and- The cop cut it off.

"any of that seem important to you?", sans said.

"All of it", The cop gestures to the intercom, "just that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention, you'll drive yourself insane."

Nobody talks until the cop speaks again, "I gotta nephew up in UGA, you teach there long?"

"goin on my 6th year"

He looks out the window, even more cops and an ambulance passed by.

"About your brother, I-"

Sans cuts him off abruptly,

"lets not...lets not talk about him"

The cop sighs, "You need to stop worrying about things you can't control"

More and more cops drove past and into the city, a helicopter following after it. Sans was getting worried, something bad happened that required lots of backup, thoughts ate at the back of his mind at what could be wrong.

"I was drivin' this man one, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older man, big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, he just wailing back there, says it wasn't him", He adjusts the rearview mirror, Crying, and snotting all over the seat, right where you're sitting,

'All officers available for-"

Once again he turns off the intercom.

"Not long over he;s kicking the seat, like a fussy baby on an airplane. I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and after he's calling out for his mama, 'Mama, it's all a big mistake, It wasn't me'

"did he do it?"

"They caught the fucker redhanded, stabbing his wife, cutting her up as the boys came in the door. He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him, think he actually believed it himself...It goes to show, people often go mad when they believe their life if over. I gotta another good one for ya, this one is a little less depressing and a bit more hilarious if i do say so myself.

Sans's eyes opened wide as he saw a man standing right in front of the car, paying no attention to the car that was going to hit him. His heart sped up immediately, he shouted at the officer,

"watch out!"

Before the policeman was aware of what happened, they hit the man, blood splattered on the window as the glass cracked slightly. They were sent swerving off the road, tumbling down the hill into the brush. Both Sans and the cops were shaken like ragdolls as they bounced in their seats from such a rough fall and speed. San's head hit the hard glass of the barrier that separated him and the cop.

He was out immediately.

 

 


End file.
